Every mobile station (MS) is required to support scalable OFDM-based system bandwidth (e.g., 1.25 MHz˜20 MHz), and efficiently receive BCH (broadcast channel) information in the initial access setup. The MS also needs to successfully receive the BCH information with a good quality.
However, the complexity of the MS may be increased in order to increase the receiving quality of BCH information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.